ragnarokfandomcom-20200223-history
Fenris Fenrir
| image = Image:Ragnarok_manhwa4.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Fenris on the cover of Volume 4. | gender = Female | job class = Warlock | race = Norman | alignment = Neutral Good | main weapon = Laevatein (staff) | family = unknown | friends = Chaos, Iris Irine, Loki | first appearance = Volume 1 (Ragnarok) Episode 14 (Ragnarok Online) }} is the reincarnation of the Wolf God who became a powerful warlock upon returning to life and began searching the world for Baldr (who had also been reborn as a mortal). During her journey, she has come to care deeply for Chaos as well as her memory of Baldr, and sees Iris Irine as both a friend and a rival for Chaos's affections. She is a dignified and intelligent woman, seen as a big sister by Iris Irine and as an enigma by Chaos. Abilities Fenris wields many forgotten sorceries, notably the curious ability to copy any spell that strikes her. She can also perform some form of magical alchemy, like turning her blood into fire, and has the ability to teleport. Fenris' magical demon-slaying staff Laevatein is able to vocally respond to her as well as possess the ability to extend itself to very long lengths. Story In the year A.W. 995, Fenris' sealed memories were unlocked, driving her to search for Baldr's reincarnation for the next 2 years. More memories of her past life were released as she journeyed and she eventually came across a "prophet medallion," which she bought from a wandering merchant (according to the manhwa, she paid 30,000 zeny for it). Since the medallion proved to be useless at first, Fenris was left to wander until she remembered Baldr's temple Breidablik. She finally comes upon the ruins of Breidablik and discovers Baldr's sword, Guarding Wind. She is soon accosted by the Valkyrie Sarah Irine, who was sent by the goddess Freyja to dispatch any and all who seek to bring about Ragnarok. Luckily, she manages to acquire Guarding Wind and teleport away before Sarah could do more damage. After performing a ritual upon the medallion she purchased, Fenris was led to the hillside town of Payon where she finally met Baldr's reincarnation Chaos. Unfortunately Chaos has no memories of his past life, which devastates Fenris as she did not expect this turn of events. She decides to follow Chaos in order to help him remember his past life. With the destruction of Payon fresh in their minds, Fenris tries to think of a next plan of action when she is interrupted by Frigg. Frigg informs the group that they must find "someone who is norman and not" and directs them to Prontera to seek out this individual. Chaos is attacked by Loki and causes much damage to the town, which prompts the knights of Prontera to arrest them all. Later, Himmelmez commences her attack on Prontera, which causes Loki to break them out of their prison. In the chaos, General Spiegel enlists Fenris and Iris to assist him in protecting the Heart of Ymir that lay underneath the Prontera castle. A fierce battle with the witch Bijou ensues, forcing Fenris to do everything she could to keep herself and Iris alive. Sarah eventually kills Bijou, giving Fenris a chance to help heal Iris. Fenris later joins Iris at a public bathhouse where she heals and bonds with the young woman. It is then she changes into a different outfit and joins Chaos and Loki aboard an airship destined for Juno, but was attacked by Arkana and her wyverns. This causes the airship to crash near Geffen where she was separated from Iris and Loki. She and Chaos later reunite with the others during Geffen's Magic Festival and was convinced to participate in the festival's Tournament of Magic. She was last seen trying to get to Chaos after sensing he was in trouble. Gallery FenrisFenrir.jpg|Fenris, as she initially appears in the manhwa. FenrisFenrir5.jpg|Fenris using her blood to catalyze an elemental attack. FenrisFenrir3.jpg|Fenris embracing Chaos upon finding him. FenrisFenrir4.jpg|Fenris is shocked that Chaos doesn't recall his previous life as Baldr. FenrisFenrir2.jpg|Fenris' new outfit. RO_FenrisFenrir.gif|Fenris in RO. RO FenrisFenrir.png|Fenris' dialogue image in RO. RO FenrisFenrir2.png|Fenris' second dialogue image in RO. FenrirCard.png|Fenris' card in RO. FenrirMVPCard.png|Fenris' MVP card in RO. RO FenrisFenrir(SD).png|jRO art of Fenris. Trivia *In Ragnarok Online, Fenris is erroneously depicted wearing her later outfit instead of her initial attire in an instance based on her first encounter with Sarah while looking for Guarding Wind. It is rather odd that the developers did not create two sprites and two dialogue images with her in both of her outfits considering they did just that for Loki (one in his assassin robes and one in his bone armor). External Links *iRO Wiki Database *Divine Pride Database ja:フェンリス・フェンリル Category:Characters